Vecinos
by Sora Vasconcelos
Summary: Este fanfic es del Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio" n-n, espero que les guste n-n. Prompt: Vecinos. Este fanfic es un AU, espero que les gusta, y en ese fanfic ambos personajes tienen la misma edad (8 años) de pequeño y de adultos ya son mayores (20 años)


Este fanfic es del Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio"~ n-n, espero que les guste n-n.

Prompt: Vecinos.

Este fanfic es un AU, espero que les gusta, y en ese fanfic ambos personajes tienen la misma edad (8 años) de pequeño y de adultos ya son mayores (20 años)

Capitulo 1

En algún lugar en el gran país de Canadá el lugar se llama Toronto, en el lugar de los suburbios vivían dos pequeño niños, los dos eran vecinos, desde que uno de los chicos se mudó alado de la casa del otro, en el momento en el que pequeño niño salió de su casa, el otro niño se acercó a él para ser su amigo.

El chico nuevo se llama Yuri Plisetsky, el nació en Moscú Rusia, pero había ido a Canadá con su familia por cuestiones de trabajo de su madre, solo había ido a ese lugar con su madre, y también iba acompañado con su mascota llamado Misha que era su pequeño gato.

Al principio se le dificultaba hablar con la gente de ese país, porque su inglés y francés no es muy bueno, pero con la ayuda de su madre pudo aprenderlo rápidamente.

Por eso al momento de hablar con el chico que era su vecino pudo hacerlo sin ningún problema.

El vecino de Yuri se llamaba Jean Jacques Leroy, él era nacido en Canadá, su inglés es su idioma madre, pero el francés todavía se le dificultaba pero poco a poco iba aprendiendo, el vivía con su padre y su madre y también sus dos hermanos, que en ese momento su hermana mayor menor era una bebe de 1 mes de nacida, amaba a su hermana y cada vez que podía la cuidaba, quería protegerla.

En el momento en el que vio que llegaban nuevos vecinos, su familia fue a recibir a la madre de familia, y Jean fue a hablar con el pequeño.

-hola, niño, mi nombre es Jean- dice el niño de pelo negro acercándose al pequeño, pero este último se asusta al ver al niño acercarse a él, así que sale corriendo hacia adentro de su casa junto con su gato.

Jean al ver al niño corriendo quiso seguirlo, pero el pequeño se fue corriendo a su casa, y al momento de que el pequeño entro a su casa se detuvo, había asustado a su nuevo vecino, y eso deprimió mucho al pequeño niño.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, en el recreo estaban todos los niños jugando entre ellos, pero Yuri, quien era nuevo, no estaba jugando con nadie, solo estaba mirado a todos jugar mientras comía su almuerzo, pero mientras comía vio que unos chicos se acercaban a él, y eso empezó asustar al pequeño niño.

-miren es una niña nueva que se viste como niño- dice uno de los pequeño que al parecer era el líder del grupo.

-no soy una niña, soy un niño- dice en voz baja Yuri.

-no, tú no eres u niño eres una niña, y debe vestirte como una- dice otro chico del grupo, y saca un lápiz labial y se acerca a Yuri.

Dos chicos toman a Yuri de los lados y el líder se acerca a él y lo empieza rayar con el lápiz labial cerca del labio, y Yuri solo gritaba y lloraba para que lo soltaran pero nadie hacia nada, los chicos seguía mayando la cara de Yuri, y este último estaba llorando.

Pero dejaron de molestarlo cuando el chico líder que estaba rayándolo se detuvo, pero se detuvo por que un chico lo había golpeado, y los otros dos niños al ver eso soltaron a Yuri y ayudaron a su amigo, y ese chico que había golpeado al niño había sido Jean.

-dejen de molestarlo- dice Jean amenazando a los niños quienes salían corriendo.

Jean al ver a los chicos irse regreso su mirada hacia Yuri quien estaba con toda la cara rayada y estaba llorando, y sin saber por qué abrazo a Jean y eso impresiono mucho a Jean no se lo esperaba, pero como quiera correspondió al abrazo.

-ven vamos a lavarte la cara- lo lleva al baño para limpiarlo.

Los dos fueron al baño y Jean limpia a Yuri, y cuando estaba limpio Yuri ya estaba más tranquilo.

-muchas gracias, eres muy bueno- sonríe un poco el rubio.

-de nada, y si te molestan dímelo por favor, yo te voy a proteger- dice Jean sonriendo un poco.

-sí, muchas gracias, y quiero agradecerte con esto- dice tomando su almuerzo y le da un piroshki a Jean- toma te va a gustar.

Jean toma el piroshki y sonríe al darle un bocado, y mira feliz a Yuri.

-dios esta delicioso- dice Jean para darle otro bocado al piroshki

-gracias, mi mama me los hizo para comer, pero quiero que compartirlos contigo- dice Yuri sonriéndole un poco.

-bien muchas gracias, ven vamos a comerlos juntos, ven vamos- dice Jean tomando la mano de Yuri y lo lleva a una parte del patio que era como un jardín.

Desde ese día los niños fueron amigos, siempre jugaban en la escuela y comían juntos, y poco a poco se conocían más, iban juntos a la escuela y hacían las tareas juntas, y Jean ayuda a Yuri cuando lo molestan otros niños.

Se llevaba muy bien, se contaban mucho e iban a las fiestas cumpleaños juntos, se cuidaban mucho entre ellos, hacían pijamadas juntos y cada vez más que crecían los dos iban cambiado su cuerpo, y cada vez Yuri se hacía más bello y eso lo notaba los padres de Jean.

Ellos creían que Yuri se estaba volviendo muy bello y creían que tal vez Jean podría tener un futuro junto a él, pero la madre de Yuri no pensaba lo mismo, no le molestaba eso pero quería que su hijo fuera feliz con alguien que realmente amara, pero si amara Jean todo estaba bien.

Pasaron 4 años y los dos niños tenían 12 años, y cada vez se llevaban bien, y cada uno tenía talentos distintos, Jean sabia cantar muy bien y tocaba bien la guitarra y Yuri sabia bailar muy bien, tanto que habían hecho videos donde Yuri bailaba y Jean cantaba, no eran mucho y no eran lo mejor, pero ambos se divertían haciéndolos, eran muy felices juntos como amigos, pero era amistad se iba a romper en ese año y ese mes.

-¿Cómo que te vas?-pregunto Jean mirando a su amigo algo triste

-sí, mamá quiere regresar a Rusia, que tendré una mejor vida allí- dice Yuri muy triste.

Jean al ver a su amigo lo abraza, ambos estaban en la casa de Yuri en la sala y la madre los veía muy triste, así que se va de la habitación y deja a los dos chicos solos.

-esto no es un adiós-dice Yuri un poco más tranquilo.

-sí, no es un adiós, es un hasta luego- dice Jean sonriendo un poco.

-sí, nos vamos a volver a ver- dice Yuri sonriendo un poco.

-cuando seamos mayores, vamos a estar juntos otra vez- dice Jean tomando las manos de Yuri y este último le sonríe

Yuri y su madre se iba a ir en la mañana siguiente, Jean era el primero que estaba allí, no quería que Yuri se fuera, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, los dos se vieron por última vez y los dos se abrazaron muy fuerte, y los querían llorar pero había prometido no llorar enfrente del otro.

Se separaron del abrazo y Yuri se sube al carro junto con su gato, mira a Jean por el espejo retrovisor, y Jean lo miraba también, el carro empezó a moverse y Jean sin saber por qué empezó a seguir el auto y quería alcanzar el auto y eso hizo que Yuri llorara, no quería ver a Jean así, no quería verlo así que su madre acelera y Jean se cae y mira cómo se iba el carro.

Jean se sentía solo, no tenía a nadie más, al igual que Yuri, estaban solos, pero sabían que en cualquier momento en su vida se iban a ver otra vez.

-8 años después-

Yuri tenía 20 años, y estaba muy cambiado, tenía el pelo más largo y más suave, tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso, delicado y más femenino, y gracias a su cabello todo el mundo creía que era una chica, como Yuri, ya era mayor de edad él quería irse de su hogar y volver a Canadá, se acordaba del chico que había conocido hace tiempo, pero no se acordaba como se llamaba pero se acordaba un poco de cómo era ese chico, le gustaría verlo otra vez, ya que de seguro que podía ser un poco muy atractivo.

-dios, me gustaría verlo ya- dice Yuri un poco sonrojado

Yuri no pudo ir a los suburbios, pero sí pudo ir a lo Toronto que era donde vivía ese chico, y tal vez podía ir a esos suburbios a la casa donde vivía, por los buenos tiempos.

Pero el vivía en un departamento del centro de la ciudad y era algo económico y permitían tener mascotas, así que puso llevar a Misha con él, era su bebe y no quería dejarlo.

Y al llegar al departamento, fue a su piso y Misha lo seguía por que no podía cargarlo por que tenia las maletas cargando, llega al piso 5 que eran donde vivía a partí de ese momento, y mientras estaba intentando abrir la puerta Misha se va dejos de él y se acerca a una persona, y eso preocupa a Yuri y toma a su gato para que moleste a esa persona.

-no MIsha, no te bajas- dice Yuri tomando al gato- lo siento mucho, perdón si lo molesto- se disculpó sin mirar a la persona.

-no te preocupes, está bien, me gustan los gatos- dice la persona que era un hombre y en ese momento Yuri lo vio.

Yuri al verlo se sonrojo un poco porque ese chico era un atractivo era un chico con el cabello negro, con un corte de pelo que estaba rapado de los lados y tenía un arete de plata en la oreja, y tenía los ojos azules, y se veía que tenía dos tatuajes en los brazos y tenía uno en cada lado.

-hola me llamo Jean Jacques Leroy, pero puede llamarme JJ, yo soy tu vecino de lado- dice el chico señalando su departamento y si era su vecino.

-hola mucho gusto me llamo Yuri Plisetsky, y vengo de Rusia- sonríe un poco y lo mira un poco sonriendo un poco.

-vaya Rusia que interesante, nunca he ido allí- dice Jean sonriendo un poco.

-pues nunca vayas hace mucho frio allí- dice el chico riéndose un poco y eso hizo que el chico se ríe un poco también, y en ese momento ambos se impresionaron por que creyeron que había escuchado esa risa antes.

-oye Yuri, ¿no te conozco de un lado?-pregunto JJ mirando al chico algo confundido

-creo que sí, tú también te me haces conocido-dice Yuri también impresionado.

-¿no has venido a Canadá antes?-pregunto JJ algo confundo.

-sí, antes vivía aquí cuando tenía 8 años dice el chico un poco confundido y esa respuesta hizo que Jean se impresiona.

-¿y, vivías en Toronto? –pegunto JJ todavía confundió.

-sí, vivía en los suburbios –contesto Yuri un poco más tranquilo.

-y…. yo cuando tenía 8 años vivía también en los suburbios-dice JJ y Yuri se impresiona en ese momento

-¿enserio?, yo vivía en la casa número 500- dice Yuri mirando al chico.

-no es cierto, yo vivía en el….. 501- dice JJ impresionado y algo sentimental.

Los dos se impresionan un poco y Yuri empieza a llorar y mira a JJ y lo toma del rostro.

-¿eres tú?-pregunto Yuri triste

-sí, Yuratchka, soy JJ- dice el mayor con lágrimas en los ojos y los dos se abrazan muy fuerte y el mayor lo levanta y lo abraza y dan vueltas.

Los dos seguían abrazando mientras Misha los miraba y se acerca a los dos y hace que se separen.

-dios Yuri has cambiado mucho- dice JJ mirando mejor a Yuri y le toca el pelo porque estaba mas largo.

-sí, tú también has cambiado mucho JJ- dice el rubio y mira a Jean y le toca el arete y sonríe.

Ambos se miraban y los se miraban, parecían que estaban impresionados por la belleza del otro, porque se miraban de pies a cabeza.

-mira Yuri, perdón si te incomodo pero, te vez más bello que antes- dice mientras toma a Yuri de la cintura.

-no te preocupes de hecho tú te vez muy sexy- dice mirando el rostro de Jean

SI los dos habían cambiado y se veían mejor y solo se miraban un poco como tontos, pero Yuri fue el que reacciono y se separó de Jean.

-ahmmm ¿me ayudas a desempacar?-pregunta Yuri mirando a Jean algo feliz.

-sí, vamos te ayudo- dijo Jean tomando las maletas y toma la mano de Yuri y entran los dos al departamento de Yuri.

Ellos dos volvieron a estar juntos y volvieron hacer vecinos otra vez, pero tal vez en un futuro no sean vecino, y sean compañeros de habitación pero puedan ser algo más en un futuro


End file.
